


Lady Eivor wearing a fancy suit!

by kittycat_beans



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingering, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Slight degradation kink, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: Based on the beautiful drawings made by shouty-y on Tumblr of female Eivor in a suit. Based in a modern setting, nothing but pure sin :)
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Lady Eivor wearing a fancy suit!

The width of a warm, rough hand on your soft throat makes you chew harder on your smooth bottom lip, threatening to tear through the flesh with your teeth, vision drifting towards the side, focusing on the leg of a chair, the pristine floors and the expensive carpet leading up to a wide bed twice the size of yours if not larger. Looking into her eyes is too much even when she forces you to with a soft squeeze, never to hurt you but the pressure is enough for you to know she is much more powerful than you and if she wanted, you would have your neck snapped in a split second. Yet you feel no bit of fear at the feeling of those calloused fingers on your windpipes because you know the tall, towering woman would not harm you but the physical prowess is there and it is so arousing and you are not a fool to test her already generous patience again and risk her punishing you in another way by leaving you in that room alone with your underwear soaked.

But fuck, the piercing blue burrows so deep into you you swear she can see every little inch of filth in your soul begging for her to fuck you. She refuses and you feel ashamed of how needy you quickly became with just a few touches through your clothes and none of them was close to the ache between your thighs. You thought to yourself that Eivor was rather mean, smirk and voice on your ear whispering all of the things she would do to you, throat rumbling with a rich chuckle at how much you squirmed in place, avoided her hungry stare and whimpered pathetically for her to stop! To stop teasing you without properly touching you, to be just a bit nicer but the truth was you enjoyed the way she treated you, though you were too embarrassed to confess that underneath your innocent pout you were smiling just as wide as the blonde who still continued to grope and tease you through your shirt and pants.

“How much do you want this?”, slender fingers traced the front of your pants, over the neat lines stitched on the fabric, poking the zipper with a tip. “How much do you want me to undress you and taste your skin? To rid you of these pesky layers and see how warm your body runs?”, her voice was gorgeous, deep and raspy and seductive and she rolled each word with a thick accent that made you shiver each time her breath, hot and with hints of alcohol and sweets, hit your ear.

Eivor was a – in lack of a better term – a tall glass of water and you were feeling awfully thirsty. Your lips and even the inside of your mouth felt dry from how your jaw hung open with harsh breathing, moving only to try and stutter out an answer when her nimble wrist twisted and she palmed your clothed mound in a brief display of one of the many things she would do to you once those pants were off. There was a pitch in your squeaked out “please” and another at her dark brows forming a frown, scarred mouth pressing into the spot below your ear as she purred your name and ordered you to play along and answer her with more details.

Again she repeats her questions and you grow a little warmer at the heavy stare she gives you, looking you right in the eyes as your throat bobs with a swallow, feeling the heat of her palm against your skin. You lick your lips and try to maintain eye contact, moving your lips in silence before you finally found a voice.

“I want you so bad, Eivor…”, you confess with a shade of crimson on your cheeks, squirming a bit at the grin she offers you, pleased with your answer but her hand still on your throat means she expects more and you flush a bit deeper, feeling timid about telling her you could feel yourself twitching just from the way those light blue eyes looked at you. “I need you so bad, you know I do. I’d want nothing more than for you to touch me…with your hands or your mouth. Please, just give me something…”, the tedious groping and rubbing you through the fabric was becoming frustrating and with a thigh between yours keeping them spread but with no nudge or poke from her, there was no relieving the ache in your cunt. It was on purpose, you knew Eivor was fond of making you beg and knew it would take a lot more than a plea here and there for her to give you anything besides the occasional brushes to covered chest to remind your body of your precarious spot.

She considers you for a moment, a long and intense moment with her hand threading the hem of your thin shirt, caressing the fabric with a dragged out hum as you chew on your lip and wait, wanting to whine and demand she touch you but knowing you are not the one in control here. Lack of skin on skin contact is frustrating beyond belief but in your mind you curse her for messing with you by wearing a suit that is far too well tailored to her massive body so each time she moves you can get an idea of what is underneath the black and white. All of the width of thick muscles, the bit of skin from her pale collarbones and the hint of cleavage everytime she leans a little closer so you can have a peek, basking in your timid gaze and how you bite on your lip harder. She sets a warm hand on you, exposing forearm full of scars and thin blonde hairs you want to caress but cannot because her tie keeps a firm hold on your wrists, hands bound behind you to further prove you are the submissive here.

“I don’t think you have whined enough for me to touch you. Beg a little more and give me a reason to put my hands on you.”, she smiles at your pout and for a split second you consider telling her off, wondering if your brattinesss would make her more compliant in giving you anything even if it was in the form of spanking. It does not embolden you seeing her so amused, Eivor is mocking your trembling form and denying you once again so you lose patience and start begging and you know you will beg ecause this is not the first time you two play this game. Though it might be the first time you have seen her wearing something so nice, slowly realizing you think she looks extremely attractive in a suit because while you cannot look her in the eyes for too long, your eyes are studying every inch of fabric in front of you that hugs her gorgeous everything far too perfectly and suddenly, you become a bit distracted.

Your eyes roam the width of her shoulders, so broad and the suit hangs on them in an almost straight line when she hunches over you, warm breath teasing you with the promise of a kiss and you began to feel the need to crash your mouth against her, the only kisses to your neck and ear not enough to soothe the desire to taste whatever liquor she had been sipping on. Her shoulders were big but God – her arms! The way they were bulging out against the pale dress-shirt and the black of the suit, your eyes roaming the slender length of her perfect fingers and hands covered in scars, the forearm and the muscle above, the faint stretch of the cloth everytime she flexed so damn vivid in your ears and you wondered how nothing had not ripped yet.

She watches you indulge in her form, a proud smile on her strong features at how pleased you seemed to be with the time she took in grooming herself just for you. You remain in your dazed state, the smallest hint of skin poking out from between the shirt making you inhale and hold your breath, the little buttons keeping everything from spilling free and you know damn well she is wearing nothing underneath the thin fabric.

Buttons strain with her movements and threaten to pop right off and holy fuck, how that would literally make your night so much better. There was not even that much skin to see besides a bit of her upper front with the collarbones and a bit of cleavage that is not enough for your curious eyes but the little that you are allowed to see makes you twist your wrists, trying to fight against the neat knot of the black tie around your wrists, giving up rather quickly when you realize your energy is going to waste on doing something in vain.

Eivor seems rather amused, though – chuckling and pressing kisses closer to your jugular, licking a stripe up to the curve of your jaw and then to your ear, biting on your earlobe with a push from her thigh, brushing up against your clothed sex and snapping you out of your staring at her long leg, up to thick thigh and then up to her hip, up to her belly, up to her chest and then to her braid as she nuzzles your warm, red cheek like a type of feline and in that suit, you think of a panther and how you are nothing but helpless prey to her.

“Are you done trying to get free? Will you look me in the eyes and beg me to fuck you? Or should I keep groping you? Kissing your neck, claiming you as mine while you continue to pretend you aren’t getting wet from me playing with you? Because you can pretend but I know your body too well…”, she has a point and it pisses you off hearing her call you out, the bit of ego in you bruised and making you groan and squint your eyes at her, the beautiful smirk challenging you to try and talk-back to her. You refuse, you cannot stand the teasing anymore when she brushes her thigh against you again and her lips start to move towards yours.

You tried your best but with a huff relent, watching her move backwards a few inches to gaze up at you, soft eyes on light blues, enough color on your cheeks to match the warmth of your body. With a small lick to your bottom lip you part them to speak, whine at her in a way that makes the woman smile wider, hand on your throat slipping to the back of your head, fingers tight in your hair making sure you do not try your luck in stealing a kiss before she hears you plea for her.

“Eivor, please…God…I can’t take it anymore.”, the light pulling of your hair makes you squeak and you squirm in place, strong thigh between yours moving against the fabric of your pants, the bit of friction of it against the wet spot in your underwear making you flush a bit more with a huff. “D-damn it, Eivor, please.”, you hiss a word out, putting emphasis on the fact you are about to beg just like she wanted you to. “Please, please just fuck me. No more teasing, please.”, you watch her lips curve with a pleased smile and she slowly leans a bit closer until her mouth brushes yours and you do the same, uncaring of the grip she has on your hair as you push forwards to finally taste the woman’s hot mouth.

Your kiss was eager and she was not shy either, warm lips moving with fervor against yours, tongue swiping over your bottom lip and with a sigh you did not know you had been holding in for so long, parted lips for her to push inside. Nimble muscle brushed yours in a few slow movements that made you twist your thin wrists again, moaning softly in protest to the close press of her clothed, muscular front against your warm body.

It all became a little overwhelming so fast – first her mouth on yours stole your breath away and you had to pull away with a little pant, then she slipped a hand underneath your shirt and you instantly shuddered at the soft caress of your stomach, those rough fingers traveling up your ribs to tease at the front of your bra, other hand releasing your hair, squeezing hip and ass, pulling you closer to wrap your legs around her. You gave a small gasp at being picked up, her strong arm keeping you safe as she easily carried you to the soft surface of the large bed, resting on your bound arms.

Uncomfortable, you were rather uncomfortable in that position but also rather vulnerable and that made your skin grow warmer. You thought back to the nuzzle, to the panther crawling over you, licking her lips at the timid smile you offered, piercing eyes studying your body. “You look so good like that, you know? Laying there with a deep blush, completely submissive under me…eager and willing to let me do whatever I want to you…”, her fingertips drum against your shirt, pulling it upwards to expose everything up to your collarbones, the slight chill from the air giving you goosebumps, a messy layer pooled above the annoying bra she hums at, resting a long finger between the cups, pushing on it a bit to feel the resistance from the straps behind.

In your mind you beg her to just snap them free and touch your breasts but on the outside you are far too distracted with the hungry gaze she gives your newly exposed skin. With a lean from her you feel warm lips on the top of your left breast, kissing towards the side and back again, covering every inch of flesh above the bra in wet kisses. It was back to the teasing but there was some relief in feeling her actual mouth instead of the faint touches through the clothes. She kisses you below the right cup, trailing her lips to the left one and further down, tasting the skin on your ribs and belly, a slow lick towards the waistband of your pants, eager eyes watching you closely as you squirm and huff in place, unable to do much because of your bindings.

“Be good and let me play with you for a little bit.”, she smiles mischievously at you and reaches behind your back, unhooking the bra and pulling at the front again, the little slide of the thin straps on your arms enough to free your breasts and you choke out a faint gasp at the sight of her licking her lips again, dipping down to kiss warm, round flesh, teasing her lips around a peak to test your mettle, hearing you let out a quiet whine.

“You are far too impatient. Spoiled.”, Eivor chuckles against your breast and looks up at your pout, “But I am the only one to blame. I am too generous. It is no wonder you have become spoiled…”, as much as she teases you, the blonde has issues denying you for too long. She thought you were rather well-behaved and it was obvious she found you cute when you became a little needy so there was never much of a need to be too cruel to you besides the foreplay before the actual foreplay, the toying with you before actually touching you where you needed. You still thought she was a bit mean sometimes, though in a fun and playful way and not in the frustrating, sadistic way you knew she was capable of had you been not completely submissive.

Eivor was mysterious with her life, you not knowing a whole lot about her past made her appealing but she was a kind-hearted and even sweet person when you two were not playing which helped you two build the relationship you had now but you also had seen how terrifying she could be if someone dared step on her toes and while you never asked her directly how she knew how to fight so well, you had a feeling all of the scars on her body must have meant her past had not been too kind. Still, she remained tender towards you and all of the teasing in the bedroom never made you feel like she only saw you as someone to play with.

You liked her a lot and often wondered if it was love or heading in that direction. She was obviously fond of you because out of all the people she could date, she chose you and never once made you feel like she needed someone else. You guessed submitting fully to her like this despite your initial doubt and shyness was proof of how her loyalty helped you feel safe and wanted and how her eagerness to please you in a way no other lover cares to made you more trusting of her taking you to bed with your hands completely bound.

If the blonde could, she would tie you up some more and be a little more dominant but she would respect your inexperience in these types of dynamics and not do too much too fast and end up overwhelming you.

Though the suit had been a surprise that evening and you really could not think of anything other than how much you wanted her to undo all of the little buttons and let you see and taste all of that delicious, flawed, scarred flesh underneath expensive looking cloth.

You wanted to touch her so badly but forgot your poor wrists were bound until you tried to reach out to undo one button straining in the middle of the black fabric and remembered you cannot move your hands, arms trapped under your body and your body trapped under the woman who watched you writhe and complain.

“What’s the matter, love? Want to use your hands? Not yet. Not until I have played with you. Be a good girl. Be still and let me enjoy your body…”, lips are pressed to a spot closer to your nipple, tongue licking around and making you tremble in anticipation, eyes watching the muscle move in circles before flicking up against the sensitive skin, scar on her upper lip a beautiful sight when she takes your taut peak into her mouth, dilated pupils glued to you. Instinctually you arch to the best of your ability, trying to feel more from that hot mouth playing with your breast, lips kissing and sucking on the hard nub, palms traveling to the neglected mound, squeezing softly, caressing and giving the peak there some needed attention as you fight against the tight knot on your wrists, finally giving up when moving like that hurts your arms more than simply laying there in her massive bed while she toys with your warm tits.

Fuck, talk about feeling completely helpless!

It was already embarrassing being unable to move, to hide yourself from the dark stare Eivor was giving you and your exposed chest, gaze unwavering and strong, her blown-out blue eyes glued on you to take in every little reaction, every little twitch and shake your needy body made and pout and quiet hum that still managed to escape your throat, making you flush even deeper under her intende scrutiny but the fact this was all on purpose? Tying your hands behind your back, tossing you into bed and forcing you into this position? There was something arousing about her having that power over you and you having none, simply laying in place while she watched you get off on her tongue against your nipple and her fingertips on the other, unable to touch her, pull on her hair to urge her on, having to let her take as much time as she wanted before moving on to where you wanted her the most…a little lower.

You whined, the only thing you could really do. You let out a series of whimpers, the little pull and a pinch of your peak making you squirm. She sat between your legs, forcing them apart with the inability to squeeze them shut and add friction to your cunt. You whined some more, the ache building the longer she focused on your chest, nimble tongue curling around the nub, lips teasing the already sensitive and soaked flesh in a way that made you tremble beneath her, trying your best to move closer, to grind up against her stomach.

“Eivor, please. For the love of God…”, you could barely move but given your position you were able to take a hold of the sheets below you, pulling on them out of frustration. She smiled widely up at you, a smug look you would love to wipe off her face. Crawling upwards she pressed her warm lips to your chin, starting a trail of kisses around your mouth, heavy body pressing on with a roll of her hips, leather belt brushing against a line of your zipper, fabric grazing your underwear and the needy flesh underneath, making you groan softly.

The slow movements from her hips and the few deep, amused chuckles made you want to roll your eyes at the woman, frustration turning into annoyance at how Eivor brushed her mouth against yours but refused to kiss you. Palm caressed your skin, not a single inch of your chest spared by those rough fingers, the forever touching keeping you aware of how hot your body ran and the rolling of her crotch against yours giving you no second to relax from the onslaugth of stimulation.

“Fuck…Eivor…”, you tried to chase her lips, a smirk at the corner of your mouth when you had turned your head as much as you could but she was just one step ahead to screw with your already thin patience, head swimming with insults and orders. “Please, please!”, you begged again and again, knowing your place on that bed was not to command but to follow orders, a proud smile on the woman’s features, relenting a bit to press her lips down to yours, kissing you slowly to force your urgency to settle a bit, teeth taking a hold of your lower lip to pull on with a chuckle, offering a second kiss, the sensual glide of her tongue against yours making you moan, a delighted hum leaving her.

Carefully she touched buttons and zipper, opening the front of your pants to slip a hand inside, touching you through your underwear, the damp spot pushed by a finger, grazing your sensitive flesh. You arched, moan muffled by her mouth, fingertips rubbing at the fabric sticking to your cunt, the friction good but not enough and you wanted bare fingers on your wet flesh, not a repeated bout of toying with you after the groping at the start. You begged again, voice strained from the lack of air after having to turn your head to break the kiss, feeling on the verge of tears, frustrated, blinking rapidly at the arrogant devil of a woman smiling at you, humming at you, telling you to be patient and in an act of sheer stupidity, you told her to fuck herself.

Realization hit you as hard as the hand on your ass, groping tight to turn you over, only sound you made being the shout of her name and a groan as you lay on your stomach, tied hands squirming against your back to try and get free. “Eivor…”, you squeaked when her palm touched the waistband of your pants, easily pulling them down to expose your skin to her, fingers pressing into your right cheek, testing the softness of your ass while you awkwardly moved in place, trying to get a better look at her face. Was she upset? You heard a hum coming from her, impossible to tell if it was from amusement or from something else but a hand on your skin was your answer and it made you squeak again, flesh stinging from the harsh smack.

“You really don’t know your place, do you?”, Eivor’s voice was deep, much deeper than usual with hints of arousal dripping from each word. It should not have been so exciting being smacked but hearing her like that, knowing her dark eyes were studying the wet spot on your underwear, palm pushing your leg up to spread yourself more for those hungry blues to get a better look – you found yourself eager, growing even wetter, breathing heavily and waiting for the next hit.

A chuckle left her at your little shudder when a palm lowered itself, fingers prodding at your underwear yet again, rubbing the damp fabric with her thumb. “Oh, you’re enjoying this…”, there was no way to hide that yes, you were. She did not even need to see your face completely; the bit she did see was a portion of your cheek absolutely flushed, eye teary and mouth open with little breaths, cute whimpers and quiet groans.

With a deep hum her fingers started to pull everything down, the last layer removed for you to be fully bare, a pleased smile on the woman’s warm features, flushed cheeks deepening with a bit more color, eyes studying the glistening of your folds, twitching and begging for attention. Eivor groaned, pressing her thumb down to swipe a line along your cunt, the tender moan you let out making her bite on her lower lip, swallowing saliva that had pooled in her mouth at the sight of your sex.

“So…wet…you like being spanked, love?”, she knew it was a result of all the teasing that you were in such a state but your peeking up at her, glancing at the hand that rubbed circles on your red flesh, she took it as a sign you wanted more and gave you another smack, the strained sound from you making her smirk. “You like being punished? Or are you that needy any bit of contact will do?”, between hard and noisy smacks she tended to your abused skin, soothing the stinging with gentle caresses, using the motion of her fingerpads to occasionally slip between your thighs, rubbing at your twitching folds with calculated precision, pulling away when you seemed to be enjoying yourself a little too much, giving your ass another harsh hit to muddle the line between pain and pleasure, making you feel…raw and confused, warm inside and out and very excited.

“…both.”, you confessed in the most innocent tone you could muster, watching as best as possible that palm raise and lower with a loud slap to your ass cheek.

Even though you knew it was coming the smack till hurt and made you whine loudly, feeling a little numb in that spot as Eivor caressed the skin, slowly gaining feeling back to feel her fingertips moving downwards, teasing the back of your damp thigh to push between your dribbling folds, rubbing your twitching flesh, pads teasing your sensitive clit with a few slow, short rubs.

You moan a bit louder than expected, surprising your lover with the sound that traveled down her body, the slight shift from her on the bed making you wonder if she was just as wet as you. That thought glued itself to your mind, picturing the state of the woman’s pants, feeling the urge to peek but unable to do much, your position not letting you see much and the black of her clothing keeping everything a mystery. Chewing on a bottom lip you groaned and tried to squirm again, the roughness of her fingers against your wet, soft flesh and throbbing bud making you whine, begging for her to give you more than just little caresses, asking to be allowed to touch her body, promising to do anything she wanted as long as she got rid of that black tie on your wrists, forcing you into such a pathetic position.

“You beg so nicely, love. I am actually inclined to give you what you want.”, she leaned towards the side to smile at you, the little whimpers you gave making her smile wider. Carefully she touched the fabric around your wrists, caressing the knot with a hum, pondering on whether or not she should release you. Looking at the faint hand-print on your ass and her fingers damp from playing with your pussy, Eivor showed you some mercy and undid the bindings, rubbing your wrists to soothe the strain on them. You flexed your fingers to get feeling back into your hand and thanked her, quiet and sweet. “There…now…”, touching your cheek she let you move into a better position, your eagerness to touch making you squeeze the sheets, not wanting to do anything without permission. “I will let you touch me since you’ve begged for it but…”, her hesitation made you nervous, eyes watching fingertips touch at the little buttons at the front of her suit, undoing them to then push the dress-shirt open, revealing bare skin to you in all of its glory. Round breasts barely peeking out from between black and white, sculpted stomach with a line leading to the waistband of her trousers, a thin bunch of pale hairs below a belly-button stealing your attention. “…you have to ride my fingers.”, Eivor finishes her sentence and you barely catch what she said, staring up in awe after studying her scarred skin, taking a few seconds to register the playful wiggle of those wet fingers that had been teasing you before.

You looked embarrassed but eagerly crawled closer, helped onto her lap by two strong hands, one slipping between your legs to brush up against your dripping sex. Breathing in sharply you set your hands over the hot skin you so desperately wanted to caress, pushing under the fabric to massage her shoulders, reaching for her clothed arms to feel the material and muscles squeezed underneath, sucking on your bottom lip, a tender gaze up making the blonde smirk. She nodded and you touched her front, spreading your palms out to the sides to take hold of plump breasts, kneading softly with a hum of approval from the woman, thumb pushing up against one taut peak and careful fingers pinching the other, your mouth covering the side of her neck in wet kisses. You trembled lightly, the soft rubbing of her fingerpads against you a reminder they were so close to your twitching cunt, waiting for the best moment to slip inside of you to distract you from groping your lover. She waited for that moment and toyed with your patience again. Allowed you to steal a kiss, allowed you to suck a mark onto her throat and let you play with her chest, all while teasing your hole with brief touches, never quite going in and you knew if you wanted more, you would have to wait as well…

…or you could wait to feel her fingertips at your cunt again and try to get more by sinking yourself down with a little squirming, finding no resistance from the older woman in letting you take her long fingers deep to the knuckles. You shut your eyes and moaned, loud and sensual, squeezing the black fabric covering her thick arms, holding onto her for support as your body gave a powerful shake. Eivor smiled proudly, lowering her eyes to between your thighs, watching you take in her fingers so eagerly. Two of them stretched you so nicely and you were completely soaked from so much teasing that they slipped in so easily that you felt a bit ashamed at how dripping wet you were. But she was absolutely delighted by it, studying your flushed face and open mouth, licking lips and curling those fingers at the sound of your cute whimpering, pads brushing against your insides, hips giving an instinctual buck.

Teary eyes still closed, you felt a warmth against your flushed cheek, hot breath over your ear and the deep rumble of an amused chuckle, Eivor’s voice like honey and dark chocolate purring, “You couldn’t wait a little longer, could you?”, the sudden grip on the hairs at the back of your head made you groan, the pull stinging in that blurry mixture between pleasant and painful. Her lips moved against your ear with each syllable making you feel each movement, hear the growl in her voice as she spoke directly into it, “You fucking whore…”

Something inside of you twisted, deep in the pit of your stomach and in your heaving chest and between messy thighs, fingers curled tight into the expensive fabric of her clothing, head jerked backwards with a tug, lips parting with a long moan at those words. She pressed her lips to the bit of skin pulsating above your ear, kissing thumping temple with an uncharacteristic tenderness of someone who had tied you up, spanked you and was pumping their fingers into you, delighted by the loud sounds of your wet flesh and your needy moans. Her raspy grunt filled your muddled mind with nothing but the obscene noises of her fingers fucking your dripping cunt, shameless crying and the guttural groans she was spilling into your warm ear, a cocktail of sounds and sensations that intoxicated your body into proving her comment true – that you really were a whore and that you enjoyed being fucked like one.

“Eivor, fuck! Oh God…”, you wrapped your arms around her neck, holding onto the woman for dear life, rolled your hips to push those lovely fingers into you, any of the last bit of decency thrown out the window. With a curse your lover followed your desperate pace with a pumping into you, the friction of her fingers brushing against your soft inner-walls and the moving back and forth in the dribbling in-between of your soaked folds leaving you at the mercy of the chase for release you had waited for all evening. It was close, you swore it was just within reach and with her hot lips to your ear to order you to touch yourself was what finslly drove you towards the edge. Reaching between your bodies to rub at your throbbing clit, you threw head back with a loud cry of her name, the curl of her fingers pushing you over that edge and all the tension in you, in your burning stomach snapped and with it came the raw, delicious feeling of incredibly frustrated body finding relief with the tremble of thighs and arms around her.

You whimpered for what felt like hours, you thought you were crying but had no way to be sure when your head, your everything was a mess but it was a good kind of a mess. Forehead pressed to the shoulder of the blonde who caressed your back, you tried to gain some sense of time and space, feeling palm between your thighs still moving, a few shallow pumps making you groan in protest and try to squeeze legs shut to stop the tension from building again. Barely allowed to recover from cumming after holding out for so, so long, you were pushed onto the bed and towered over by the older woman with chest spilling out, muscles and scars and skin and fuck! You reached up to touch her, touch her crimson cheeks to pull her down for a sloppy kiss, caressing the sides of her neck, slipping underneath the fabric to trace the line of her collar to the softness of her breasts, squished in your palms against your chest as she lowered herself, the scent of her perfume mixed with sweat driving you crazy.

Again and again, mouth covered you in kisses, hand cupping you between your thighs, fingertips rubbing flesh as she traveled down your face to your neck, to the front of your chest, dragging her tongue over your breast to the other, moving back between to dip lower to reach your stomach, wet fingertips squeezing your thigh and pushing it open. You bit onto your knuckles to muffle a moan, feeling lips suck on the hot skin of your inner-thigh, tracing up to the space close to your twitching clit. Eivor looked up at you, eyes so dark you barely saw any blue anymore, a deep frown a paradox to the wide smile she pressed against your soft folds.

You called out her name with a plea, her warm breath fanning against the little throbbing nub, lips spreading for a nimble tongue to lick at your flesh, soaked folds, pushing down to taste each hot inch from one side to the other, tracing a path lower to your cunt, the slight prod from the tip against you making you squeak and arch your back. Placing a hand on your stomach she pushed you down, caressed at your hip and reached underneath a thigh, setting your leg close and tight in her hold, keeping it open for mouth to do as it pleased to your burning, wet inner-thighs and sensitive pussy.

Each soft breath against your clit made you squirm, her lips avoiding the far too raw bundle of nerves, her focus on every bit of skin around, exploring with care your trembling folds, running the width of her tongue upwards, teasing around the engorged nub, the slight brush of skin against it as she turned to kiss your left thighs making you cry, squeezing the sheets hard as your hips moved, grinding against the blonde’s face.

“Oh God! Eivor!”, your throat strained to produce any coherent sounds, mind feeling light and distant, your mouth hot like a desert and yet pooling with saliva, a series of slurred whimpers leaving you, body a shaky mass on the fancy sheets. Eivor took her damn time with your cunt, a far too agonizing pace and thorough licking and sucking between your thighs that made it impossible to say much but plea, sob for her to make you cum again because the tension in your stomach was too much, the ache in your sex overwhelming.

Please, please, please!

A loud gasp left you at the feeling of her tongue on your clit, flicking against it once, twice, the third time forcing your arms to reach out, fingers to take a hold of her head, squeezing hair and ruining the perfection of the cut, pulling hard enough for her to groan, eyes on your features, taking in the sight of your face fully red, eyes shut tight with a deep frown, mouth open to let your pleasure spill out as a series of moans, shaky curses and loud callings of her name. Over and over, it became almost rooted in your brain to cry for Eivor in hopes she would soothe the feeling between your thighs, a satisfied hum rumbling again your clit at the chanting, lips and tongue doubling their efforts to get you to fuck her mouth, every little movement adding more friction against your clit and you started to feel that tension rising again, closer and closer to tipping you over the edge with another wave of pleasure and the relief you were not given the time to enjoy before.

You did not need anything more than her lips focused on the most sensitive spot, humming into the flesh of your dripping cunt, each vibration going right into your clit and with a deeper, longer hum from the other, you closed your hands in her blonde hair and felt yourself spasm, her grip on your thighs forcing them open for the onslaugth of kisses to your skin, head lowering to press the length of her tongue against your twitching cunt, lapping up every drop you offered, refusing to let you squirm away with a vicious squeeze of your legs.

Sobbing you begged her to stop despite being unsure if you wanted that or for her to continue. Your cheeks felt warmer with thin lines of tears, the pushing down of your knuckles against her head finally making Eivor pull away, panting audibly and pressing her mouth to your thigh. She gave your shaky leg a little kiss before moving up to hover above you, wet lips on your cheek, tracing affections to your mouth, kissing the softness of your upper lip to your other cheek, traveling to your lower lip, sucking it into her mouth with a soft hum to then mold her lips against yours, pushing her tongue in for you to taste yourself, feeling wet chin on yours.

You were kissed until the need to breathe forced you to move your head sideways, panting underneath the older woman, blurry eyes blinking away hint of tears, gazing up at the tender smile she gave you. Carefully her thumb caressed your forehead, pushed away the stray strands stuck to your sweaty skin, traced up to your head to massage your scalp and thread through damp hair, easing you down from your orgasm, body feeling quite tingly, bones and muscles weak, making your movements feel like a chore but you still reached up to touch her, caress whatever skin you could, soft and warm, completely exposed for you and had been neglected for so long for the sake of your pleasure.

“Eivor…my love…”, you called with quiet voice, smooth fingertips touching the damp skin between her round breasts, eyes widening at you. “P-please, let me…”, you licked your lower lip, your mind still fuzzy, though your affectionate gestures were almost instinctual, a hand cupping her breast, other slowly caressing the slopes of her muscular stomach. Eivor sighed softly, tender eyes watching yours drift along her front and lowered herself so you could reach her more easily, a little grin making her chuckle, running palms over your body in return, pressing lips against yours in a sweeter kiss to urge you further on, fingertips pressing into her skin.

“What is going on in your mind, love?”, she chuckles, nuzzling your cheek to rest an ear closer to your lips, “What do you want?”, and closed her mouth, waiting for you to answer. Touching her head you put a thumb where a few thin scars rested, caressing her forehead and temple, feeling her rapid heart-beat under the pad of your finger and with a not too coherent sound, you nuzzled her back and answered, albeit a little quietly.

“You. I want you…”, slowly you caressed a path from the scars on her temple to her cheek, tracing thumb over the warm skin, slipping below her chin to make Eivor look up at you. “I want you to relax…lay back and let me take care of you…”, slightly hoarse voice made her chuckle, kissing your jaw before doing as told, her back pressing to the collection of pillows on the large bed, body resting comfortably, front completely open, skin exposed to your eager eyes, a smirk on her face.

“Are you sure you have it in you, love?”, she teases, a small giggle leaving you. Despite being a little sore in the arms from laying on them before and your legs a bit more jelly than actual bone, her position is perfect for you to service her properly without needing to do much moving around. You smile then, nodding at the amused woman who watches you crawl closer, sitting between her thighs to give her skin some attention.

“I wouldn’t just leave you like this…”, you murmured, . palms over the blonde’s muscular stomach, caressing up her abs, grazing the underside of her breasts, the soft sigh from her making you smile. “Not after all you did…”, there was a bit of playfulness in your tone, a bit of mischief in your eyes too as you leaned forwards to put your lips between round breasts, tracing a line of warm kisses up to her throat, focusing on sucking a neat little mark somewhere she would not be able to hide, toying with the weight of her mounds using your palms. Gently you turned your focus to her chin then, her strong jawline and then her mouth, offering a slow kiss as your palms dipped under the smooth fabric on her shoulders, pushing dress-shirt and black material down, humming against her lips at the feeling of more skin to touch, dragging nails over shoulders and those delicious biceps, pulling on the layers to get them off.

“In a hurry, are you?”, Eivor smiled, laying back on the pillows with her arms spread, a sharp smirk to match the sharpness in her eyes but underneath the façade, you knew she was eager as well. You cupped her red cheeks, leaning in for a kiss but pressing your mouth to her scarred cheek instead, earning a soft chuckle from the woman, her hands caressing your back.

“Is this payback for all the teasing?”, she mumbled, a little nod from you making her chuckle again. You had no energy in you to tease for as long as she had but it seemed like a wasted opportunity to slip your hand in her pants before playing with her patience a little. She had been waiting much longer than you and you were excited to see the state of her underwear, touching a clothed thigh, squeezing hard and running your nails towards the front of those black trousers, rubbing her through the fabric, copying all of the gestures she had tortured you with at the start of your long, long night.

“Someone’s learning…”, Eivor hissed, staring at your flushed cheeks and timid smile, peeking down at your fingertips tracing upwards, circling over the buttons, a little hum leaving you. “You know I could pin you back down and punish you for teasing me, right?”, her wide grin makes you huff, head to the side in curiosity, the pressing of your fingerpads under her waistband and a palm kneading her breast making the blonde scoff.

“Now you’re the one in a hurry…”, you giggle softly at the cute pout Eivor gives you and a curse that comes out as a hiss. “Fine…”, you sigh, pushing hand further down to reach underneath the cotton of her panties to touch her wet lips, avoiding the twitching nub and the dribbling lower part, caressing back and forth on her folds. Hiding your face in the crook of her shoulder, a small moan leaves you at how easily your fingers slip along her scorching flesh, smiling against her neck in satisfaction, proud you managed to make her so wet.

Whispering her name you move your hand away, the deep groan from the woman making you whimper out an apology. Pushing on the waistband she sighs and gives a nod, glossy eyes watching you undo the little buttons and zipper, crawling backwards on the bed to finally remove everything keeping you from touching your lover, expensive clothing discarded onto the floor like it was nothing. You take no time in staring at the glistening skin between her legs, a soft smile on your features as she adjusts herself against the pillows to spread her legs for you, giving you a better view of the pink folds and cunt twitching and dripping for you, the faint stain on the sheets making your stomach warm.

“Are you going to stare all night or are you going to do something about the mess you caused?”, Eivor snaps her fingers and you flinch, looking up at the frown on the older one’s face, hear the impatient drumming of her fingertips on the pillows and glance back at what had distracted you in the first place. “Yes, you heard me. You made this.”, her tone softens into something more sensual, smiling at the little squirming you give when she curls a finger at you, raising a leg. You gulp and crawl forwards, settling on the stretched leg, thick thigh offering comfortable seating as you indulge her in affection, kissing the abused skin on her cheek, lips to her jaw and neck, slowly tracing a palm over chest, stomach and of course, dipping them past the curls to touch at her wet folds, earning a soft groan from her.

You murmur Eivor’s name into the warm skin of her neck, lips focusing on leaving a bruise to match the throat one, fingertips working to rile her up just a little bit more before circling her throbbing clit, the contact pulling a sharp inhale from the blonde. A few more to earn a groan and a couple more to feel an arm resting around your waist, squeezing you closer to her chest, a deep rumble from her making you melt, pressing an onslaugth of kisses to your partner’s face on your way to her mouth, stealing air from her with a kiss and the quicker motions of your fingerpads against her cunt.

She squirms a little against you, breathing hot and heavy when you dip lower, parting dribbling lips to slip inside of her, tucking two into your lover and starting a slow, rising pace to build-up tension. Eivor strains with a soft moan at the pull and push, never as vocal as you but with how close you were, you could hear even the faintest of curses being whispered and while her sounds might be more on the quieter side, each one fuels you greatly, making you work harder to bring her the pleasure she deserved after a long night.

Gathering strength in your arm you press the flat of your palm against her clit, fucking her faster and a bit harder too, pressing wet kisses to the skin you reach while she squeezes the pillow under her hand, other keeping you steady on her thigh. You listen to her, to the noises she makes, watching carefully how chest heaves and muscular stomach flexes, taking in each detail to respond accordingly, moving a little slower when her groans are more spaced out, twisting and curling your fingers when she starts to pant again.

“Eivor, what do you want? Please…”, you nip her chin and push yourself deeper, “I’ll give you anything…”, a quiet groan makes you whimper, the mumbling into your cheek forcing heart to beat faster. She tells you to use your mouth and you do not need a second to think about it, pulling fingers out to slowly rub at her nub as you kiss your way down her body and with an adjustment from her, she lays down and sighs softly.

You spread open your palms over her inner-thighs, so muscular and strong and trembling in anticipation at your tongue slipping out to lick your bottom lip, dark, eager eyes gluing themselves to the shiny, twitching folds between her powerful legs, feeling your mouth start to water. Pressing fingers into the muscles you teased her a little by kissing the warm skin on her left thigh, feeling the strain of a groan at the brush of your cheek against soft curly hairs, hands clutching sheets at your slow journey up her thigh, kissing the warm bit between mound and leg, tracing lips above the curls, doing the same tedious treatment to her right thigh.

A hand on your head spelled her urgency, fingers in your hair pulling lightly, urging you to turn your face and press your mouth against her mound. Spreading her lips you tended to the twitching flesh, offering tiny kisses and slow licks, the long sigh from the blonde making you glance up, watching the creasing of her brows and the parting of her mouth, moving the width of your tongue upwards to taste around the little nub before flicking against it, earning a shudder from her.

“Use your fingers.”, Eivor groaned, tone commanding despite the obvious tremble of her body. You obliged, knowing your lover’s body as well as she knew yours, lips covering her clit and flesh with a hum, same two fingers pushing into her. She responded to the stretch with a soft gasp, another hum from you earning a little curse and a pull of your hair, fingertips digging down to keep your head in place. You would never dream of pulling away before she dripped all over your chin but you could not deny her powerful hold on you was hot, pulling a soft hum from you, eyes glancing to the left and then the right, the thought of those meaty thighs keeping you locked in place making you moan deeply.

She cursed at the rumble, muscles twitching next to your head, cheeks burning at the sight of your lover’s expression so focused, almost too serious with a tight frown that made her look intimidating. You knew that expression by heart now and the more pissed-off she looked, the more aroused you felt, knowing that face, so specifically pouty, was only for your eyes, for you to see crumble into satisfaction, all those curses leaving her eventually turning into nothing but tender moans.

You never really cared she was not the type to scream so loud her neighbours would come knocking at her door in the middle of the night. You liked Eivor exactly as she was now; private in her sounds, deep, sensual and almost poised, all those sounds reserved only for your ears. It was a privilege to hear them, hear such a powerful, beautiful woman pant and groan above you as you fucked her with your mouth and hand, worked your already tired body into exhaustion so she could soften that hard expression with a strained moan and a long hiss followed by a sigh, her fingers tight in your hair, shaky thighs pressing against the pulsating sides of your head, mind swimming in the familiar taste and scent of your lover as she spilled everything onto your waiting tongue, the continuous humming making her buck, cursing at you but refusing to pull away just yet.

Eivor could crush your little head with those gorgeous thighs and the pressure on your temples keeping you in place made it a bit harder to catch your breath, heat between them making the air around your sticky face warmer. Panting heavily and feeling your aching body beg for some rest, you squeezed her thighs hard and pushed your fingers on them with a groan, making her release you with a half-assed apology, blinking eyes open and smirking down at your laying form and little timid smile. Still incredibly flushed, eyes completely glazed-over and now with your chin, lips and fingers a mess, she smiled wider, showing teeth and pushing knuckles against the rows of white to stifle a chuckle, amused at your ruined expression as you crawled to lay closer, the softness returning to your eyes with a silent request for affection, pure, calm and innocent.

The blonde leaned down to touch your cheek, fingers gentle in caressing your crimson flesh, moving to your chin, rubbing at the glistening skin on the way to your mouth, doing the same with a thumb on your bottom lip, pulling away to lick at the wet sticking to it, a quiet whimper leaving you. “Think you have it in you to play a little more, pet?”, she chuckled at your pout, leaning closer, calloused fingertips traveling down your neck, exploring damp skin with careful touches, taking hold of your breast, kneading it roughly, your body tired but aware, arching into the contact. “Is that a yes?”, Eivor purrs, staring at you for confirmation and you know if you really needed a break she would give you one but you nod and she smiles proudly at you, pinching your nipple. “Beautiful. You are doing so well…”, she grins at your head lifting slightly, attention peaked by those words of praise, pulling a small smile from you, thighs parting for her to eagerly settle between warm legs.

“Good girl…”, pressing sweet kisses to your cheek you sigh against her lips, mouth molding against hers in a tender kiss, humming at her skillful hands working to get your body just a little bit warmer, caressing chest, stomach and inner-thigh, slowly threading closer and closer to your mound, slipping past curls to graze your folds, a few touches gearing you up for the inevitable shift in position, your leg raised and her strong body slotting closer, dribbling cunt against yours in a very familiar way, back arching instantly at the little thrust.

“Eivor…”, you moaned softly and stilled in her grasp, ironically returning to your needy and helpless state from before, allowing her to do as she pleased to your body. But you watched attentively, studied the frown on her features, the bit of pink licking over her lower lip as she focused on moving her hips, dragging the heat of wet flesh against yours, setting a harsh pace you had tried to follow, clutching the fabric beneath you and whimpering at the friction against your clit.

A loud curse left you, a quieter one from her at your back arching and your strained movements to try and follow the motion of the woman’s hips, legs and lower half trembling under her short but powerful rolls, little noises mixing with your more desperate ones. Eivor’s motions pulled whimpers out of you, each motion that made you rock upwards building tension back into the knot in your stomach, her own flexing above you, abs glistening from the effort, your eyes watching muscle twitch, growing heavy and tired until they had to shut.

Mouthing shattered pleas to her you listened to her broken, deep voice utter praises for you and curses to the air, each pause between her words amplifying the bucking of her hips, throbbing clits and dripping lips brushing together until you caught the sheets with a strong pull that turned knuckles white, pushing head into the mattress with a long moan. She bucked and hissed, squeezing your leg in place so tight you knew it would bruise, pushing down against you a couple of times until she too felt the knot on her stomach snap and with a guttural growl, spilled everything onto your already drenched flesh, muttering foreign words that you could not recognize. Opening your eyes your jaw hung at the sight of Eivor’s blissful expression, eyes closed shut, tight frown replaced by much softer lines, mouth moving with the quietest of noises, head tilted to the side, chest heaving and scarred skin glowing.

Your cheeks felt just a little warmer then and before you knew it, you were speaking clearly, looking up at your beautiful lover. “I love you, Eivor…”, the sound of your voice and honest confession made her open her eyes, staring widely at you for silent seconds that felt like hours. Embarrassed and worried you might have done something wrong, you lowered your gaze to her lips instead. She blushed a bit deeper at your timid and slightly anxious expression, caught off-guard but not upset, merely sitting there with a little smile of her own, pulling your leg upwards to kiss at your skin, a gesture that made you lock eyes with Eivor again.

“You…don’t have to say it back…”, you spoke, trying not to let your disappointment show. You were sad too but never meant to pressure her into returning the feelings you had for her. Not like this. You knew she liked you, obviously…but maybe not in the way you liked her. Though you hoped she did and the longer the silence between you went on for, the tighter your chest felt and you wondered if you had any strength left in you not to cry, scared you would ruin the night.

She leaned down, covering your softer body with her muscular one and you were forced to look at her with how close her face was. “You really need to learn to be more patient.”, she smiled, her attempt to lighten the mood made you chuckle, though a nervous one as you blinked quickly to keep yourself from tearing up, her smile unwavering. “I love you.”, her voice was soft and it made your furious heart race faster, looking up at her with a pout. “I mean it. I love you too.”, a soft touch to your red cheek to match her smile pressing against your lips was enough for you to believe her.

Wrapping your arms around her neck to keep her close to you, to feel the warmth of her skin on yours, the weight of her body on yours, the reality of those words and her presence, her everything making you whimper into the kiss, the tired feeling in your body leaving you long enough for you push her down, the comfort of her heart-beat against your ear as you lay over her in silence finally easing your aching heart.


End file.
